


Королевна

by Kitahara



Category: Claymore (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Cannibalism, Crack, Drama, Humor, M/M, Mpreg, Ratings: R, нецензурная лексика
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-29
Updated: 2020-03-29
Packaged: 2021-03-01 04:20:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,780
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23379007
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kitahara/pseuds/Kitahara
Summary: всякое животное после соития грустно (с)
Relationships: Isley/Rigaldo (Claymore)
Kudos: 11





	Королевна

**Author's Note:**

> мат, жестокое обращение с беременным существом, каннибализм. В общем, какая-то трешачина. И оно так называется не потому, что здравый смысл. Вообще не потому.

Оглядываясь назад, Исли видел каждый свой «поворот не туда» ясно, как признаки венерической болезни: надо было наследовать отцовское дело, а не идти в армию, как последний кретин. Романтики, сука, захотелось. Надо было не вестись на смутные обещания славы и богатства, которые сулил вербовщик «черных». Надо было отчекрыжить Ригальдо голову в самом первом поединке.

Вот, точно, это был самый крупный промах Исли за всю человеческую жизнь — ну, и за ту, которую они до последнего пытались вести по-человечески. Глупее было только не убить Ригальдо после «пробуждения».

И совсем уж вершиной впечатляющего холма проебов было допустить совместное тяжелое опьянение, как-то незаметно перешедшее в выяснение вопроса первенства в несколько непривычной плоскости. Настолько тяжелое, что уже на следующий день, когда у Исли зажили глубокие рваные царапины на спине и выдранный из плеча кусок мяса, он почти позабыл подробности, кроме того, что было горячо, немного неудобно, почему-то очень смешно, слегка стыдно и, в общем-то, даже приятно. Ригальдо, одновременно с ним срастивший сломанные ребра, даже вяло пошутил насчет того, что их гордость пострадала меньше, чем стол. Наверно, забыл про то, как дергал намотанные на кулак волосы Исли и рычал.

Вроде бы тогда это показалось неплохим развлечением.

* * *

— Если выживу, — сказал Ригальдо, заполошно дыша и часто смаргивая пот, — я подстерегу тебя… и утоплю в сортире.

— Ну, ты давай, попробуй, — подбодрил Исли. — Тоже мне, как будто это сможет тебя убить.

И, только трансформировав руку в меч, понял, как сильно эти самые руки дрожат.

* * *

Первый Пиетский фестиваль Ебаного Стыда и Мучительного Позора был торжественно открыт примерно недельки через три после того, как они с Ригальдо так увлекательно обсудили отношения. Просто Исли не сразу понял, что это уже начало, что бургомистр уже сказал речь, грянули музыканты и на площадь перед ратушей выкатили десять бочонков пива.

Все началось с охоты, на которую они пошли вместе и от которой Ригальдо почему-то пытался отвертеться. Исли придушил пойманного в лесу дровосека, потому что жрать людей живьем ему казалось совсем уж неправильным, и как раз аккуратно взрезал ему брюшину. Ригальдо смотрел на это с расстояния в пару шагов, держа в объятьях тощего мальчишку в овечьем тулупе — может быть, подручного. А потом, когда Исли голыми руками достал из дровосека печень, ни слова не говоря, уронил труп на снег, зажал ладонью рот и рванул в кусты на всей скорости своей «пробудившейся» формы.

Из кустов послышались душераздирающие звуки — похоже, Ригальдо выворачивало наизнанку. Исли уронил печень — не от отвращения, скорее от неожиданности. Так и стоял, дурак дураком, пока Номер Два не вылез из густого подлеска, отряхивая снег с плаща и вытирая губы. Даже не смог придумать, что бы тут такого едкого сказать.

Ригальдо тем временем жадно напился воды из фляги и, явно стараясь не смотреть в сторону выпотрошенного путника, нарочито спокойно заявил:

— Слушай, Номер Один, по-моему, я умираю.

* * *

— Выкладывай, — Исли раскачивался на задних ножках стула, с прищуром глядя на Ригальдо. Тот, хмурый, как снежная туча, торчал у окна библиотеки. — С чего ты решил порадовать меня своей безвременной кончиной?

Ригальдо никак не среагировал на подколку, даже ртом не дернул по обыкновению. Кажется, он всерьез жалел, что показал Исли свою слабость, в чем бы она ни заключалась. Ну подумаешь, проблевался. Может, пил вчера в одно лицо безо всяких разумных мер.

— Я не могу есть, — наконец сдержанно сказал Ригальдо. — Ни потрохов, ни плоти. Только хлебушек, мать его. Как на посту.

И совсем отвернулся, выглядывая что-то в метели, как будто приглашал: добей меня уже, Номер Один.

Исли решил, что как-нибудь в следующий раз. Дело выходило слишком уж любопытное.

— И давно? — спросил он небрежно, а сам подумал: что за зараза? В бытность простыми воинами им обоим сто раз приходилось сраться в окопах от грязной воды и скверной пищи. О том, что тела «особых воинов» расщепляют яды и убивают хвори, до их сведения донесли почти сразу. Но вряд ли кто-нибудь мог что-то знать о болезнях «пробудившихся».

— Пару недель, — ответил Ригальдо и нехотя добавил: — И все хуже.

Или — это пришло внезапно, как отчаянная надежда — процесс обратим и Ригальдо вдруг ни с того ни с сего стал превращаться… в человека?

— А пойдем-ка во двор, — сказал Исли, вставая. — Хочу кое-что проверить.

* * *

То, как легко Ригальдо смог изменить форму, немного разочаровало Исли, но, в конце концов, он не очень и рассчитывал на лучшее.

— Ну? — рыкнул огромный зверь, нетерпеливо раздувая ноздри. — И что это тебе дало?

Исли неопределенно покачал головой и внимательнее присмотрелся к йоки Ригальдо. Йоки было много — вовсе не похоже, чтобы ее хозяин голодал. Несколько странным выглядело и то, что почти вся она, бурля, стекалась к одной точке в центре живота — к средоточию жизненной силы, будто энергию копили для лечения смертельной раны. При таком неравномерном распределении Ригальдо не смог бы удерживать «пробудившуюся» форму.

Но, похоже, насчет этого он как раз никаких неудобств не испытывал.

— Пока не знаю, — честно ответил Исли. Нет, он, разумеется, уже обдумывал, какие это состояние может принести выгоды. Но он не знал рисков.

Наверное, это был очередной «поворот не туда». Ригальдо следовало выставить из усадьбы, может быть, устроить драку, чтобы быть убедительнее.

Но в новой жизни у Исли не было никакой цели. Ему было скучно.

Так что Ригальдо остался.

* * *

Когда это случилось впервые, спустя несколько недель после приснопамятной охоты, Исли только и сказал:

— Похоже, тебе лучше. Наверное, — и, слегка изумленный, вышел из сарая.

На поленнице Ригальдо, наполовину превратившийся, глодал ногу толстой рыжей девахи, даже не сняв с этой самой ноги шерстяной чулок.

Ногу. Одетую. Счастливо чавкая.

Это было бы ничего, если бы в какой-то момент он не подковырнул когтем шмат сосновой коры и не отправил его в пасть, из которой торчали окровавленные серые нитки.

Но мало ли что кому нравится. В остальное время Ригальдо был обычным — молчаливым и замкнутым. Словом, неприятным, но без признаков буйного помешательства.

В следующий раз Исли застукал своего Второго на конюшне: он потрошил новую рыжую девку, самого развратного вида, обнюхивал ее шею и снова потрошил. А потом заел сеном.

— Оно же отсырело, — это единственное, что пришло Исли в голову.

Ригальдо зарычал.

На третий раз, обнаружив рыжую покойницу в оружейной, Исли едва не превратился. А потом яростно, от души избил Ригальдо, почему-то почти не пытавшегося дать отпор, и объяснил, что, если Пиета заподозрит в исчезновениях йома, сюда пришлют этих новых воинов. И не то чтобы Исли их боялся — он просто хотел покоя.

Ригальдо обиженно фыркнул, потрогал подбитый глаз и, не дав Исли опомниться, выпрыгнул за дверь, высадив ее вместе с косяками. Труп он, молниеносно подобрав с пола, уволок с собой. За бревно зацепилась прядь рыжих, почти оранжевых волос.

Исли отстраненно спросил себя, чем Ригальдо будет закусывать на этот раз.

* * *

Месяца через полтора, глубоким февралем, Исли учуял его ауру в лесу: Ригальдо подбирался к особняку медленно и осторожно, в любой миг ожидая нападения. Это он правильно, конечно: Исли пришлось чинить чертову дверь. Уж кем-кем, а плотником он никогда не был. Но нападать Исли не спешил, зная, что Ригальдо это чувствует. Он позволил Номеру Два дойти почти до самого дома.

Укутанный в серый плащ Ригальдо молчал, ковыряя пальцем столбик калитки.

— Отпустило? — спросил Исли с крыльца и прислушался к своим ощущениям. Йоки Ригальдо была все такой же странной, но он сам выглядел куда более вменяемым, чем в последнюю их встречу.

Ригальдо кивнул.

— Я должен извиниться, Номер Один, — сказал он чопорно. — Не знаю, что со мной было. Потерял контроль.

— Ладно, принимаю твои извинения, — Исли не спешил приглашать его в дом, решив немного поиздеваться. — Что еще ты принес?

— Вести, — Ригальдо рискнул шагнуть вперед. — Я говорил с несколькими из наших бывших соратников. Они, как и я, ждут твоих приказов.

Он сделал еще шаг.

— Несколькими? — переспросил Исли. Не то чтобы ему хотелось кого-то куда-то вести, но он подозревал, что эта апатия, эта игра в идиллию в снегах не может длиться вечно.

— Не со всеми.

И еще шаг.

— Ладно, — повторил Исли. — Расскажи мне подробнее.

Отвернулся и вошел в дом, оставив дверь открытой.

* * *

Но, несмотря на извинения, Ригальдо продолжал вести себя странно, когда считал, что Исли не видит. Болезнь его, похоже, усугублялась.

Он взял в библиотеке особняка куртуазный роман.

Кажется, вытер глаза, когда Исли застал его за чтением.

Он ел все, что видел, даже наел себе небольшое брюшко. А у себя в комнате сожрал свечу, полив ее прошлогодним медом. Исли случайно обнаружил огрызок.

Иногда Ригальдо тошнило ни с того ни с сего, но чаще всего от запаха вина.

Это все было терпимо, даже по-своему развлекало. Тем более, они разрабатывали стратегию — точнее, пытались придумать, как же им жить дальше. Понять, для чего они такие нужны. Ригальдо то с фанатичным блеском в глазах предлагал утопить остров в крови, то говорил что-то странное — в каждом его слове скользил намек на тихую жизнь в глуши, подальше ото всех, даже дальше, чем теперь.

Исли делал вид, что не слышит этого бреда, и таким нехитрым способом выдержал еще месяц.

А потом странности полезли наружу, как ужи по весне.

Ригальдо цеплялся к каждому слову, нарывался на драку, без причины впадал в хандру — беспросветную, как въеб в каменоломне. Как-то раз Исли предложил разделить с ним завтрак — человеческий, само собой, — и между делом посоветовал Номеру Два попробовать противорвотный порошок. Кто знает, может…

Ригальдо запустил в него чашкой, и драка все-таки состоялась. Они снова сломали стол. Исли оттаскал Ригальдо за короткие волосы, с наслаждением стуча его головой о половицы. Разбил ему губы и навис над Вторым, тяжело дыша.

Ригальдо улыбался, как будто только этого и хотел.

Исли слизнул кровь с его губ.

* * *

— Чуешь? — спросил Ригальдо, войдя без стука в оружейную. — Ауру?

С момента их очередного «выяснения» он вроде бы успокоился, но зато и самоуверенности прибавилось.

— Еще раз позволишь себе так врываться, и я оторву тебе ноги, — любезно сообщил Исли, не оборачиваясь, и взмахнул мечом. Рассеченный лезвием воздух холодил лицо и голую грудь. Сзади зло молчали. — Конечно, чувствую. Это Кронос.

— Ты так близко знаком с Кроносом, что отличаешь его йоки от прочих?

Исли едва не уронил меч. Это что, ревность?

— Ригальдо, — серьезно позвал он, пряча оружие в ножны и надевая рубашку. — Еще пара таких выходок — и я сдам тебя в Сутаф на опыты. А сейчас иди, будь добр, приготовься к встрече со старым боевым товарищем.

Сзади что-то лязгнуло.

Когда Исли обернулся, Ригальдо уже и след простыл.

Вырванная «с мясом» чугунная дверная ручка валялась у порога.

Исли подумал, что распнет Второго на этой многострадальной двери, а вместо ручки будет использовать его… впрочем, это как раз может ему понравиться.

* * *

— Мужики! — с театральным радушием приветствовал Кронос, встав им навстречу из-за стола. Исли оценил его предусмотрительность: отдельная маленькая комната в таверне, и хозяйка уже ждала их. Не пришлось объяснять, откуда они знают, куда идти. — Командир!

— Номер Четыре, — сухо сказал Исли, садясь на лавку и подтягивая к себе кружку. Подавальщицы подсуетились. Видимо, Кронос был щедр. — Какими судьбами?

Ригальдо молча сел. Взял пиво, принюхался, скривился и немножко побледнел.

Кронос неспешно выпил, закусил вяленой говядиной, обстоятельно облизал пальцы. Все это у него получалось на редкость вальяжно — и похабно. Такой уж он был всегда: прятал хитрость и силу за блядскими повадками.

Пауза затягивалась.

И Ригальдо проиграл.

— Номер Один спросил тебя, что ты делаешь в его владениях, — сказал он.

— А ты что? — насмешливо откликнулся Кронос, почесав куцую бороденку. — Говорят, ты теперь верный пес командира? Или, точнее сказать, верный кот?

Ригальдо дернулся, будто хотел встать. Исли еле-еле поборол естественный порыв рявкнуть «сидеть». Кронос ржал бы, как идиот, и, как следствие, пришлось бы разнести тут все по камушку.

Вместо этого Исли просто чуть сильнее обхватил пальцами медную кружку.  
В боку осталась вмятина. Ригальдо выпрямился и уставился в стену у Кроноса над плечом.

— Ты очень наглый для Четвертого Номера, соратник, — беспечно сообщил Исли и снова прихлебнул пива. — Или желаешь прямо сейчас пересмотреть иерархию?

Кронос рассмеялся, беззаботно и искренне. Исли чуть было не вздохнул. Похоже, из них троих в эту игру не умел играть только Ригальдо.

— Я хотел уточнить, что ты планируешь предпринять, командир. Чтобы понять, что хочу предпринять я. У меня, знаешь ли, скопилась хуева горка неоплаченных счетов.

Наглый ублюдок.

Исли залпом допил пиво. Кронос уважительно крякнул.

Можно было бы остаться — обсудить детали. Даже потравить байки. Они все равно бы не подрались в Пиете, по крайней мере, не в «пробудившихся» формах: слишком громкое заявление для Организации.

Но Кронос не сказал бы ничего интересного. Весь его репертуар Исли знал наизусть. Его самолюбие и двуличность. Его лживую натуру ящерицы, чуть что, отбрасывающей хвост, будто вовсе ни при чем и просто пробегала мимо.

— Ригальдо придет к тебе, когда я решу, что пора рассчитаться, — сказал Исли, вставая. Номер Два поднялся следом. — И не смей тут охотиться.

— Ригальдо придет, — ухмыльнулся, паясничая, Кронос. И невежливо остался сидеть на месте. — Как скажешь, командир.

Он никогда не позовет Кроноса на свою священную войну, вдруг четко понял Исли.

И тут же изумился: нихуя себе, у меня, оказывается, священная война!

— Эй, Номер Два! — позвал Кронос. Чуть откинулся назад, будто оценивая Ригальдо, и гаденько хохотнул: — Ты бы поменьше налегал на пивко. А то пузо, как у беременного.

Что за бред, он уже давно вообще не пьет, удивился Исли. А потом наткнулся на ошарашенный, дикий взгляд Ригальдо. Там было то, чего Исли не видел в глазах Номера Два, даже когда водрузил два копыта ему на грудь и приставил меч к горлу.

Паника.

Невозмутимость слетела с Исли, как листва с октябрьского клена. Он легко вообразил это, хотя уже год безвылазно сидел в этом сраном хвойном лесу.

Кронос переводил взгляд с одного бывшего соратника на другого, и на его лице отражалась мучительная борьба чувства юмора с инстинктом самосохранения.

Вот тут-то Исли впервые пришло в голову про фестиваль Ебаного Стыда и Мучительного Позора.  
Но открытие он безнадежно просрал: выступление уже начал цирк уродов.

* * *

— Если ты хочешь задать мне тупой вопрос, — устало сказал Исли, вытянув ноги у холодного камина, — то я тебе заранее говорю: это невозможно.

Судя по звуку, Ригальдо пинком отшвырнул со своего пути табурет — и появился в поле зрения. Он присел у очага и, бросив в камин пару веток растопки из корзины, стал возиться с огнивом.

Исли украдкой рассматривал его живот и не понимал, почему не замечал прежде его… внушительных размеров. Как дынька с Юга.

Захотелось дыньки и селезенку. Исли чуть было не расхохотался вслух.

Ригальдо болен чем-то. И это, сука, действительно заразно.

— Я иду спать, — бросил Исли лениво. Хватит уже этого бреда. — Если хочешь, можешь присоединиться.

Ригальдо не ответил, вдруг замерев с занесенным над дровами огнивом. Когда он повернул голову к Исли, тот во второй раз за день поразился его глазам.

— Что-то пнуло меня изнутри, — проговорил Ригальдо медленно и скрипуче и положил ладонь себе на бок. — Вот, опять. И снова.

Он так и сидел на корточках, пока Исли не сказал, сам не веря тому, что произносит такую херню:

— Либо, мой друг, в тебе свил гнездо какой-то «пробудившийся» паразит, либо нам пора обратиться к знающим людям.

* * *

Молоденького «черного» они изловили в леске у самой Пиеты, на одинокой тропинке между вековых елей. Паренек потянулся к оружию, спрятанному в складках бесформенной рясы, но Исли сверкнул пожелтевшими очами, и «черный» замер в нелепой позе, как будто его застали за попыткой подрочить, сунув руку в карман.

— Ты мне тут не дергайся, — сказал Исли спокойно и строго. — А той мой неуравновешенный друг… ну, в общем, вот такой у меня друг.

Из-за елки вышел Ригальдо, мрачностью рожи соперничающий с гравюрами на тему адских мук, и демонстративно пошевелил в воздухе когтями на частично измененной руке.

Острый слух подсказал Исли: пацан нервно сглотнул — вероятно, давя писк. Повязка на пол-лица спасала «черного» от полного конфуза.

— У нас к тебе есть несколько вопросов, — светским тоном сообщил Исли, следя одновременно за тем, чтобы пленник не выкинул никакой фокус и чтобы Ригальдо… не выкинул никакой фокус. — И попробуй только начать песню о том, что, мол, ничего не скажешь такой мерзости, как я.

— Я все скажу. Только кишки не трогайте, — покладисто кивнул «черный», трясясь, как обоссанная белочка на ветру, и явно хреново соображая, что несет. — Добрые господа? Великие воины? Мои повелители?..

— Ох, ебать, — сказал Ригальдо, закрывая лицо рукой.

Исли мысленно возразил, что ебать бы этого «черного» не стал даже очень пьяным, но опыт последних месяцев подсказывал ему, что промолчать дешевле.

Он вдохнул, решил, что тянуть дальше некуда — и начал, сука, все равно издалека:

— Йома бесплодны?

«Черный» удивленно моргнул. Похоже, он ожидал вопроса насчет дислокации нового поколения клеймор или приказа нарисовать подробный план оборонных сооружений Организации в Сутафе.

— Вроде бы нет, — медленно проговорил он, нахмурив сбритые брови. — Йома — это же зараза. Она поражает человека, меняя его тело, но органы в основном остаются на месте. Даже детородные.

Ригальдо со свистом втянул воздух носом. Ответ ему, кажется, вовсе не понравился.

— Почему тогда йома еще не заполонили весь остров, плодясь и размножаясь? — бросил он с ненавистью.

«Черный» втянул голову в плечи.

— Это не передается потомству от матери или отца, мой господин… повелитель, — едва слышно промямлил он, комкая плащ в кулаке. — Как… ну, скажем, проказа. Очень интересная зараза, да? — закончил «черный» с неожиданным энтузиазмом.

Исли на миг прикрыл глаза. Курган, просто курган ошибок, а не жизненный путь.

— Прелесть, — вежливо согласился он. — А «пробужденные» могут размножаться, как считаешь?

Парень задумчиво потер нос через повязку. Похоже, сама идея не на шутку его увлекла.

— Трудно сказать, — протянул он, теребя ткань у подбородка. — Это возможно, но я не знаю наверняка. Нам удалось изучить не так уж много экземпляров…

— Как много? — рявкнул Ригальдо, скрежетнув зубами.

— Не кипятись, — Исли поднял руку, чуть заступая собой пленника. Перепады настроение Номера Два были сейчас особенно некстати. Оставались еще невыясненные моменты. Самые важные.

Вдохнув поглубже, Исли решил, что скажет это одной тирадой, без пауз:

— А может ли один «пробудившийся», мужчина, понести от другого?

«Черный» выпучил глаза, словно его поразил внезапный запор, и, судя по тому, как липла к лицу ткань, всасываясь в дыру рта, пытался продышаться.

— Нет, ну… ну… — наконец просипел он, пару раз моргнув. — Ну, в первое поколение вшивали все подряд. Все части. Могли вшить матку и… да какая тогда была разница, мертвечина и есть. А если йоки синхронизировалась…

И тогда Ригальдо застонал — кроме шуток, протяжно и болезненно.

— Какой ты везучий, — сказал Исли деревянным голосом. — Прямо не верится. И как удачно все… синхронизировалось.

— Погодите, вы серьезно? — казалось, дальше уже некуда, но «черный» выкатил глаза еще сильнее. Окинул безумным взглядом фигуру Ригальдо, задержавшись на животе. И как-то подозрительно хрюкнул. Глаза его засверкали. — Вы что, бере…

Лучше бы он молчал.

Ригальдо мгновенно прекратил свой унылый кошачий вой и прошипел не хуже гадюки:

— Я тебе, сука, лицо обглодаю.

И тут же исполнил угрозу. Ну, как, исполнил — наполовину. На левую, потому что потом его, кажется, снова затошнило.

Исли не стал вмешиваться. На счастье «черного», немного поорав, он все-таки потерял сознание.

— А если выживет? — с сомнением спросил Исли, глядя на обгрызенную рожу. Теперь как-то и не поймешь, какая она была.

— Станет светочем их сраной алхимии! — огрызнулся Ригальдо. Пнул пенек у тропинки и нелогично зашагал по ней в сторону, противоположную нужной.

Исли кротко вздохнул и пошел следом, перешагнув через бесчувственное тело. Снег вокруг был весь в крови.

По-хорошему, «черного» стоило бы добить. Или хотя бы сломать ноги. А то еще в самом деле выживет — позора не оберешься.

Хотя куда уж хуже.

* * *

Место было красивое. Под обрывом раскинулось замерзшее озеро — почти круглое, серебристое, как глаз клеймор. Из скалы на самом краю торчала одинокая потрепанная сосенка.

Ригальдо стоял в профиль к Исли, плотно укутавшись в плащ, словно ему в самом деле могло быть холодно. Он поднял руку, указывая на меч у Исли на бедре, а потом на свой живот, как будто не мог найти слов от стыда и ненависти.

А потом все-таки проронил:

— Вырезай.

И совершенно неожиданно для себя самого Исли, зачем-то добрых полчаса гнавшийся за этим кретином через лес, рявкнул:

— Когда придет срок.

И все-таки вынул меч, но вместо того, чтобы сделать, о чем просили, с размаху врубился в плечо Ригальдо — глубоко, чувствуя, как перебил ключицу. Может, даже достал до легкого.

Плащ моментально напитался фиолетовым. Ригальдо харкнул кровью и рухнул на колени, бессильно склонив голову.

— Ты давал мне клятву, — процедил Исли, давя на меч. Пальцы Ригальдо скребли по ледяной корке, сминали снег. Еще немного. — Ты сейчас зарастишь рану, не повредив тому, что в тебе. И придешь в мой дом. Ты поешь. И останешься. И будешь жить там, пока то, что в тебе, не попросится на волю. И тогда я его вырежу. Ты все понял?

Ригальдо кивнул, и Исли, чуть помедлив, выдернул меч.

Все, что он сказал, было ебаной чушью, конченным бредом из куртуазных романов. Уши горели от стыда, как будто он еще был… живым.

Но до Ригальдо, с усилием зажимавшего рану, до Ригальдо, чья йоки клубилась, как безумная, нехотя покидая живот и устремляясь к плечу, похоже, теперь доходило только так.

«Проказа не передается от родителей», — это было то, что Исли запомнил.

И потом, он всегда считал, что в цирке уродов есть некое извращенное величие.

* * *

В орущем черноволосом младенце не было йоки. Ни капли.

Это, в общем-то, была первая и единственная хорошая новость — кроме той, что Ригальдо, скорее всего, выживет. Хотя насчет своей радости по этому поводу Исли не был уверен.

Две недели до того, как взрезать натянутую, как на барабане, кожу на животе Ригальдо, Исли бродил по Северу, добравшись в итоге до почти теплого по местным меркам приморского Гонала. Он находил йома, до поноса пугая их своей любезной улыбкой, он собирал их и говорил одно и то же: «Не смейте ходить в святой город Рабону. Она закрыта для вас, мелкие твари. Я узнаю. И тогда сделаю вот так».

И он расплющивал стоящему ближе всех голову, каждый раз, как безумный, забрызгиваясь их гнилой кровью.

Для этого жуткого эффекта он сменил чертову прорву плащей.

Потом он отдал малыша кормилице в Пиете, наплел с три короба: якобы его мать умерла, завещав отправить ребенка в приют при монастыре, так, может, добрая женщина согласится проводить дитя в Рабону?.. Разумеется, с лучшей охраной.

Он дал много, очень много денег этой женщине, и еще больше — ее стражам. И все равно едва сдержался, чтобы не следовать за купеческим обозом, к которому присоединилась кормилица, до самой Рабоны.

Исли не стал целовать ребенка в лоб на прощание, даже не взглянул.

Потому что он нашел книгу по медицине в этой большой чужой библиотеке, которую отобрал вместе с домом у съеденных им людей. И там было написано: «Ребенок не заразится проказой, если отнять его у матери сразу после рождения».

* * *

Оглядываясь назад, Исли видел каждый свой «поворот не туда». Надо было наследовать отцовское дело, а не идти в армию. Надо было не вестись на смутные обещания славы и богатства, которые сулил вербовщик «черных». Надо было отчекрыжить Ригальдо голову в самом первом поединке.

Исли приоткрыл дверь в темную спальню, где на залитой кровью кровати Ригальдо третьи сутки пытался срастить свое растерзанное нутро, из которого они извлекли не только плод с последом, но и тот самый паршивый орган, случайно забытый сволочными «черными» мордами.

Йоки Ригальдо едва тлела. Может быть, он умирал.

Из полумрака на Исли сверкнули серебряные глаза.

— Где он? — спросил Ригальдо хрипло. И Исли понял, что никогда ему не скажет. Гордыня Ригальдо не перенесет этого.

— Я его съел, — беззаботно сообщил Исли, спиной опираясь о дверной косяк.

Ригальдо промолчал.

Исли подошел к кровати, сел на край. Подумал и лег, попытавшись уместиться на том клочке влажных простыней, который Ригальдо ему оставил.

— Когда мы начнем войну? — спросил Ригальдо глухо.

Исли ощупью нашел его пальцы, коротко дотронулся и отдернул руку.

Сколько живут люди? Отмерим побольше.

— Лет через сто. Я хочу отдохнуть.

Ригальдо вдохнул, будто хотел что-то сказать — и выдохнул.

Сто лет, думал Исли, глядя в потолок и слушая дыхание своего заклятого соратника.

Может быть, малец даже станет епископом. Это было бы забавно.

**Author's Note:**

> К тексту есть вбоквел от Шани https://www.archiveofourown.org/works/9308510.


End file.
